The present invention relates generally to a mesh communications network and, more specifically, to a method and system of routing signals on the network.
Wireless signals, such as cellular signals, are typically transmitted from a node (e.g. a cell phone) to an access point (e.g. a cellular tower). The access point transfers or relays the signal from the node into the network. The ability to transfer signals from the node to the nearest access point will depend on their locations and potentially the surrounding environment. In wireless systems that use line-of-sight communications for example, obstacles such as hills, thick stands of trees or hardened walls (e.g. concrete) may interfere with or reduce the reliability of the transmission.
One type of wireless network, referred to as a mesh network, uses intermediary devices or local nodes to assist in the transmission of signals between remote nodes that are out of range or otherwise have a poor connection with the access point. The local nodes perform as an access point for the remote nodes and allow them to access the network. In some systems, the signals from the remote nodes may pass through a plurality of intermediary nodes before reaching the access point.